Have Mercy
by glittergirl73
Summary: He was always such a pain, but when he looked up at me with those tear filled, terrified wide eyes, I knew i had to help him. WARNING: yaoi,graphic rape, possible smut, tons of fluff. R&R don't like don't read
1. What is with Him?

**Chapter One: What is With Him?**

Dib sat tapping his pen on his desk, staring at the clock.

"Five more minutes," he thought to himself.

He couldn't wait for the bell to ring, and the second it did he knew he would bolt out the door. His Hi-skool was like a prison to him. No one really talked to him even though he didn't really look like an outcast. He was actually pretty good looking. He was a sixteen-year-old sophomore and was already six foot three. He had changed his outfit a bit, now wearing all black everything, but stuck with his main look of his trench coat, T-shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots. He had let his hair grow out to be a bit shaggier, but he kept his signature scythe.

The only reason he was still seen as an outcast is because his class was mainly made up of the people he went to middle-skool with. They all branded him as crazy, and even though he had toned it down to be a relatively quiet boy, labels stick forever. To make matters worse, Zim was in every single class he had ever taken or been assigned to because the universe just got a kick out of screwing him. Getting into arguments with the alien just made him appear even crazier (though his classmates would never see Zim as he truly was.)

Zim himself had changed quite a bit too. He was taller, though still only five foot nine and he stopped wearing his invader uniform in the eighth grade. He traded it in for some clothing that was a bit more eccentric. He now wore bright, vibrant colors, and half the time he didn't even wear men's clothing! He started with bejeweled skinny jeans and feminine, one shoulder boyfriend tees, but as time went on he started experimenting. Dib remembered the first time Zim wore his now normal, heavy eye makeup. He came to skool with smoky eyes, heavy eyeliner, mascara, and fake lashes. Now, he wore that every day! He also managed to create a formula that let him grow hair, and he got long shaggy hair with bangs that concealed one eye with bright pink streaks throughout. Dib remembered that first day that Zim walked through the door wearing the most ridiculously feminine outfit he'd ever seen him in. He came in wearing a bright pink tank top, a black miniskirt, hot pink fishnet stockings, and black, glittery, four-inch Stiletto heels. That day Zim looked more like a girl than even a drag queen. Every day since, Zim has worn feminine clothes, but heels and miniskirts are against the dress code for boys now too.

Dib was gay. He knew and didn't deny it, but he wasn't ready to come out of the closet just yet- Though his guy-liner gave off a sort of _hint, hint_ tone. Despite his own sexuality, Dib could never figure out why Zim dressed the way he did. Don't get me wrong, he liked it- it got Zim tormented every day- but he didn't think Irkens even had sexuality. But, why wouldn't he just ask Zim? That would be too easy. Nope, he had to find out by sneakily spying and recording. Yep, that made much more sense.

**A.N.: hey this is my first story so be nice, constructive critisicim is always welcome but please dont be a hater.**


	2. This Can't be Happening!

**Chapter 2 This Can't be Happening!**

_3, 2, 1, RING!_

"Yes, finally!" Zim thought to himself. "I can get out of this place!"

Zim gathered his books, slipped on his neon yellow backpack, and headed for the door.

"Oomph!"

"Watch it fag!" shouted Brian.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to run into you."

"Just get out of my way!"

At that, Brian pushed past him and turned down the hall. Zim continued to the exit and turned onto the backstreets to get home. Sure taking all the back ways took longer, but at least he avoided harassment about his makeup, hair, and outfit-which was a silver sequined tank top and purple shorts today, along with his favorite knee-high black leather boots.

Zim was about half way home when he felt a strong hand grab him by the arm and yank him backward into the dark alley way behind him.

"Where do you think you're going, fag?"

Zim recognized the voice-it was Brian. He looked up to see Brian staring at him with a smug look on his face. He saw that it was Miles, the biggest strongest sophomore in the history of hi-skool, that had grabbed him. Aside from being insanely huge, Miles was one of Brian's goons, and he had a hold of him.

"Only people who are looking for trouble come this way, fag, and you just found it. Miles, get him up on his knees."

Miles did as Brian asked and was holding Zim's hands behind his back. Zim watched as Brian started to unbutton his pants and suddenly realized what was going on. He tried to struggle out of Miles's grasp, but he had too strong a grip on him.

Brian walked toward Zim and then pulled down his pants and boxers. Zim was then staring at Brian's fully erect member and felt a surge of horror in the pit of his stomach. Brian pulled a knife out of his pocket and pulled Zim's head up to look at him.

"If you bite I'll kill you. Got it fag?"

Zim gave a quick nod and Brian pushed his cock into Zim's mouth.

"Suck."

When Zim didn't move Brian held up the Knife and repeated himself.

"I said, SUCK!"

Zim started to bob his head for fear of being killed, but Brian grabbed a handful of Zim's hair and pushed his head very forcefully up and down his shaft.

After about two minutes of that, Brian pulled out and looked at Zim. Zim had tears streaming down his face and his throat burned so much he could just barely swallow his own saliva.

"I'm gonna make you wish you blew me better, fag." he said menacingly to Zim. "Strip him" he yelled to Miles.

Miles did so, roughly pulling Zim up, yanking off his tank top, and pulling down his shorts and briefs, leaving him in only his boots.

"Get him on his back and hold him down!" Brian yelled.

Miles pushed Zim down on his back and held his hands above his head while Brian climbed on his legs. Brian leaned forward and grabbed Zim's nipples. He yanked, tugged, and pinched so hard that fresh tears spilled from Zim's eyes.

"Stop, please! OWWW!"

"Miles, shut him up and get him on his hands and knees!"

Miles did so and Brian got up on his knees. He started to spread Zim's legs and ass.

"No, no, no, please don't please!"

"Shut him up!"

Miles shoved his hand in Zim's mouth to keep him from talking. Brian entered Zim quickly and completely and started moving at a lightning fast pace. Zim was in total agony. He could feel his flesh tearing apart and blood seeping from his tormented hole. He screamed in unimaginable pain, but all his screams were muffled by Miles's hand. Brian started to grunt and groan and Zim knew he was close. It was only a few more thrusts before Brian came, his seed burning Zim from the inside out.

Brian pulled out, dressed himself, and bent down to the level of a now collapsed Zim.

"Tell anyone about what happened here and you WILL be murdered."

Then Brian and Miles walked out of the alley, leaving Zim lying on the ground, holding his knees to his chest, silently sobbing his eyes out.


	3. Well, He Couldn't Just Disappear!

**Chapter 3: Well, He Couldn't Just Disappear!**

The bell finally rang and Dib began to gather up his things and head for home. He wanted to get up to his room, grab some security cameras, and quickly and quietly install them at Zim's house. He was going to find out why Zim suddenly acted like a transvestite.

When he got home he burst through the door, said hi to Gaz, ran up to his room, and grabbed his cameras. Once he got them he ran downstairs, said bye to Gaz, ran through the doorway, and started making his way to Zim's house.

When Dib finally arrived at the purple door with the "boys' bathroom" sign on it, he knocked on the door and GIR let him in.

"Hiya Big Head!"

"GIR, where is Zim?"

"Masta's not home yet, I don't know where he is."

"But he always comes home by 3:15, that's why I always come at around 3:45, because he's still in his lab!"

"Well, he's not back!"

"Did he say anything about going somewhere this afternoon?"

"I…Don't…Know…MONGOOSE!"

"Shut it GIR."

_Zim always comes back at the same time every day! Where is he now? What is he plotting this time? Maybe something's happened to him! Is he hurt? I have to find him! Wait, why do I care? He's my evidence, that's why! I have to keep him alive for dissection that's all… Oh! Hang on Zim! I'm coming!_

Dib dropped his cameras and ran out the door. GIR was shouting "Bye, Bye!" behind him, but he ignored the little robot. He HAD to find Zim. Something didn't feel right. He was getting a vibe that he was hurt.

Dib raced around the corner to the deserted back roads and alley ways that Zim insisted on taking home every day.

"Zim! Zim where are you?" Dib shouted every so often but he hadn't gotten any answers.

"Zim!" he shouted out one last time, but this time he heard a small whimper. It sounded like it had come from behind him. He turned around to see the entrance of a dark alley way. He walked into the alley and gasped when he saw where the whimper had come from.

**A/N: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! I'm going on vacation for a week starting tomorrow, with no acess to a computer whatsoever, but i'll try to get 4 and 5 up today but i may not be able to. PS thank you so much to all of my readers, i wouldnt be able to do this without your support so please leave reviews!**


	4. OH MY GOD

**Chapter 4: OH. MY. GOD.**

"Oh my God!"

That's all Dib was able to say when he found Zim curled up, crying, and naked except for his boots.

_He was always such a pain, but when he looked up at me with those tear filled, terrified wide eyes, I knew I had to help him._

" Zim!"

Dib ran to kneel at Zim's side and pulled off his trench coat to wrap around him. When Dib tried to help Zim sit up, he noticed the blood dripping from in between his legs, and immediately knew what had happened. He saw that Zim was completely traumatized and didn't want to ask him any questions just yet, for fear of bringing up flashbacks.

Once Zim was sitting up, he wrapped his arms around Dib's stomach and Cried and screamed into his shirt.

"D-Dib i-i-it was awful! He h-hurt m-me so m-much! I-I b-begged for him to s-s-stop but he j-just kept h-hurting me! Ahhhhhh!"

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay now. It's over. Whoever was hurting you left. The guy who raped you-"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Shhh, shhh. Zim I'm sorry. You have to calm down. You're safe now. I'm right here and I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise, I swear. You'll always be safe with me. Come on."

Dib helped Zim get up and gathered up his things that were thrown around the alley. He helped Zim back into his clothes and wrapped him back up in his coat. Dib pulled Zim's backpack onto his own back, picked Zim up so that his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his, and carried Zim back to his base.

**A/N: sorry its so short but im planning on 5 being a long one.**


	5. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 5: Questions and Answers**

Zim clung to Dib as if his life depended on it. He was so scared of walking by himself on these streets now. He was taking the heavily populated main roads from now on. He didn't know if he should tell Dib who had raped him. For one thing, Brian said he would murder him if he told anyone. Another reason being that the Earth authorities couldn't find out about this. Zim couldn't risk blowing his cover. He had nowhere else to go! The Tallests had banished him to Earth forever, and if he left the planet's atmosphere he would be tracked down and killed! He couldn't tell Dib that though. He didn't want him to think any less of him. He knew Dib would go to the cops if he told him it was Brian and Miles, but he couldn't explain why he couldn't go to the cops with this, and Zim was a notoriously bad liar, so he couldn't make up a story that Dib would believe! He just had to keep his mouth shut. Yeah, that would get him out of anything!

When they arrived back at Zim's base, Dib carried Zim into his bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

"Are you feeling any better Zim?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any cuts or bruises that need attention?"

"No."

"Zim, do you know who did this to you?"

"…"

"Zim?"

"…"

"Zim, please answer me."

"I, uh, no."

"You're lying."

"How could you tell?"

"A person in shorts and a tank top that hasn't moved for the past three hours or so shouldn't be sweating so much."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Zim, I know you know so tell me. Nothing bad will happen if you do."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, if whoever did this threatened to hurt you the police-"

"NO!"

"Zim what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay, this lying thing really doesn't work for you."

Zim didn't know what to do. He really didn't want to tell Dib the truth. If he said he was banished Dib would look down on him. Suddenly Zim would be the inferior being. He'd be the idiot that couldn't do anything right. He'd be the screw up. For five years his entire planet saw him like that, but for someone of such a primitive race like the Humans to look down on him! He'd be nothing, an ant on the sidewalk not worth a second glance, vulnerable, weak, and so easily crushed and forgotten. But, maybe it would be better than dying; whether at the hands of his people or a rapist with a knife. He decided to explain it to Dib.

"The Tallests banished me. They said I have to stay on Earth, and if I leave the atmosphere I'll be tracked down and killed. That's why we can't involve the police. That and Brian said he'd murder me if I told anyone."

"Wait, it was Brian! Brian, the football jock that calls you a fag all the time, raped you!"

"Hey, I'm just as shocked as you are and I was there in case you forgot!"

"No Zim! That's not what I meant! I believe you! I know you wouldn't lie about-"

"Would you let me get a word in?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, he and Miles did it, but Miles was just there to restrain me. Brian was the only one who did anything to me."

"Zim I'm so sorry about what happened to you. About both things! I had no idea you'd been banished! And on what grounds?"

"The grounds that I'm a screw up!"

"What do you mean?"

"I ruined Operation Impending Doom I and failed in Operation Impending Doom II, so they decided they wanted to be rid of me. That and I'm a defect!"

"What makes you a defect?"

"Irkens, although having genitalia identical to that of the Human race, are asexual. I, on the other hand, am not. And, as if being attracted to the opposite sex wasn't bad enough, I'm what you humans call gay."

"Well I can understand it being a problem for Irkens, but here on Earth that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Then why was I brutally raped today?"

"Well, some people just don't understand gays, and sometime people who figure out they are gay are too scared to accept it and take it out on people like them."

"That makes NO sense."

"I know that and you know that but homophobes like Brian don't know that."

"Homo-what-nows?"

"Homophobes. It means people who are afraid of homosexuals."

"What's there to be afraid of?"

"Some people think that hanging around someone who's gay will make them gay. Have you ever heard the saying 'don't ask don't tell'?"

"Yeah."

"It's like the military's form of homophobia."

"Hey, how do you know all this?"

"Well, I'm actually gay too."

"Really! I never would've guessed! I mean, you don't even look it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I found out about myself I did research online. All the men wore feminine clothes and makeup and had long hair, So, I just decided to look like that."

"Ha-ha! Zim only feminine gays, the ones who'd usually take the woman's spot in a relationship, dress that way. You don't have to do that. Look at me! I never changed the way I dress."

"Guy-liner."

"Oh yeah. I started wearing that, I forgot."

"Ha-ha! Yeah, I think we use the same brand!"

"Ha-ha-ha, yeah. So do you like your style?"

"Oh defiantly! Back on Irk everyone was exactly the same. There was no such thing as an individual, just a defect. I finally have something that makes me special, something that's all mine and no one else's, a reason to be picked out of a crowd. I love being different! I don't care that I was banished, I just don't want to be killed that's all!"

"Wow, I really didn't expect that."

That's something else I like, being unpredictable. I can do that now, too."

"Wow."

**A/N: Hey I'm back from vacation and ready to write! Thanks for waiting for me and thanks for reading. You guys are awesome and no one has sent me a single bad review yet so I guess I'm doing pretty well. Leave your reviews and comments and thank you for reading. 3 =) **


	6. Something to Think About

**Chapter 6: Something to Think About**

When Dib and Zim returned to school the next day they were extremely surprised to see that neither Brian nor Miles were there. That morning their homeroom teacher made an announcement.

"Class, Brian and Miles won't be coming to this school anymore. They did some pretty bad things and got arrested and expelled."

Upon hearing this Zim went rigid. "Oh Shit!" he thought to himself. He thought that he could trust Dib with his secret, but apparently he couldn't. At the next locker break Dib ran up to Zim and hugged him.

"Zim I'm so proud of you! I really thought you weren't going to give those bastards what they deserved, but you did go to the police. That was so brave Zim!"

"Wait, wait, hold up! YOU think I told the police! I thought YOU went behind MY back and called the cops on those two!"

"Zim I would never go behind your back! You can totally trust me one hundred ten percent!"

"So, how did those two get arrested then?"

At that point a junior girl named Carol who had been eavesdropping on them butt into their conversation.

"I didn't mean to overhear, but I can help. My boyfriend Thomas was friends with Brian and Miles and he said that they got drunk behind the school at around five yesterday and killed this guy that tried to call the cops on them. The janitor heard them, called the police, and got them sent to Juvie. That's why they're gone"

Dib and Zim exchanged a glance, but when they finally decided to talk it was Zim who spoke up.

"Thank you Carol. We were pretty lost so thanks for clearing that up."

"Any time. I'm sort of the information center for my class anyway."

"Ha-ha, thanks again. Bye."

"Bye!"

Carol then bounced off down the hall to continue being perky and bright somewhere else.

"Well Zim," Dib started, "the universe is definitely just."

"Yep."

Dib and Zim continued on to their next class; health. And oh joy, it was safe sex day! The universe has one sick sense of humor, too.

During class their teacher, Mr. P., went on and on about condoms as if the entire class didn't already know. Well, the entire class minus Zim that is. While the rest of the class was trying to draw eyes on their eyelids so they could nap through the whole damn lesson, Zim was listening attentively and taking a ton of notes. Human mating rituals were something that Zim knew nothing about. Although he did know one thing; it hurts like hell! At lunch Zim decided on asking Dib the one question he had that hadn't been answered in the health lesson.

"Hey Dib?"

"Yeah Zim."

"Besides reproduction, why do humans mate?"

"Well, it's pretty much because we want to. It feels good so we do it a lot."

"B-but it hurts! Why would you do something if it causes pain? Is this entire race into S&M?"

"Wha- Oh, I see what you're saying. Brian stole your first time so you didn't experience how it felt."

"YES I DID! It felt like I was being torn in two from the inside out!"

"No Zim. Believe me, when the other person cares about what you feel and not just getting off it doesn't hurt, it feels amazing."

Zim looked up into Dib's gorgeous honey brown eyes and immediately felt his face heat up. He then got a foreign feeling in the pit of his stomach when he realized Dib was trying hard to hide a blush as well.

**A/N: Awww that's so sweet! I'm about 97% sure that there will be some smut in the next chapter and I'm 80% sure it'll be up by midnight cause I'm in my writing zone and it's really hard to get out once you're in!**


	7. Love is Patient, Love is Kind

**Chapter 7: Love is Patient Love is Kind**

It was about 1 A.M. Saturday morning when Dib heard a knock on his window. He wasn't surprised to see it was Zim and he wasn't surprised to see that Zim's sleepwear consisted of plush booty shorts and tank tops, though he was surprised to see that Zim didn't have his disguise on. Dib unlocked the window and opened it so Zim could climb in.

"Zim, it's VERY late. Why are you here? And why don't you have your contacts in?"

"Eh, you said it yourself. It's late, so I figured no one would be out to see me."

"Okay, but why did you come here?"

"I…um…was wondering if you would…um…uh" Zim blushed very strongly and dropped his head as he whispered the end of his sentence "…if you would show me sex the right way. The way it doesn't hurt."

Dib was at a loss for words as he began to blush as fiercely as Zim was. After a moment of silence, Dib spoke up.

"Zim are you sure you really want this?"

"I am, please show me. I don't want to be confused about this all my life. I don't want to wonder what my first time could've been like if it was with someone who cared about me. Please Dib, show me."

Zim was being very sincere and was really opening up to Dib, so he decided he'd show Zim what it was like. Dib took a few steps forward until he stood only about an inch from Zim. He cupped the side of Zim's face in his hand, stared into his deep ruby eyes for a moment, and then gently put his lips to Zim's. In that moment Dib felt everything melt away and could only think about Zim. Dib licked Zim's lips to ask for entrance and he obliged. Dib gently massaged Zim's tongue with his own and Zim moaned into his mouth, throwing his arms around Dib's neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. In response Dib put his arms around Zim's waist and did the same.

Dib broke the kiss and Zim shot him a disapproving yet curious look as he walked over to his bed and motioned for Zim to sit down next to him. Once Zim sat down Dib raked his hand through Zim's hair until his antenna popped out. He took one between his thumb and index finger and carefully massaged it. Zim began to purr and nuzzle into Dib's chest. Dib continued to massage the one antenna and took the other into his mouth and began to suck.

"Oh Dib!"

Upon hearing Zim moan his name he could feel his PJ pants get tighter and he looked down and saw that there was a bulge in Zim's shorts too. Dib let go of Zim's antenna and pulled off his shirt as well as Zim's tank top. He pulled Zim up to his feet and Dib got on his knees in front of him. He put his hands on the waistband of Zim's shorts and looked up at him. Zim nodded and Dib pulled off Zim's shorts and briefs and looked at Zim's throbbing member. Zim wasn't kidding when he said it was identical to that of humans. Dib put his hand at the base and Zim immediately gasped. Dib started to run his hand along Zim's length.

"Oh, ah, ah, AH! G-God! Oh, oh, oh! Dib, ngh, DIB!"

Hearing this Dib immediately replaced his hand with his mouth and bobbed his head up and down Zim's shaft which, of course, drove Zim crazy.

"Dib! Oh, oh God that's so good! Oh my God! OhmyGod! OhmyGod!"

Zim was getting really close to orgasm and Dib knew it, but seeing as tonight would be the first time Zim experienced an orgasm (Irkens honestly don't know what masturbation is) he wants to save it. Dib stopped and Zim looked a little upset as he began to calm down, but his expression turned to confusion when he saw Dib start rummaging through a drawer looking for something.

"Found it!" Dib exclaimed. He was holding up a little bottle of a clear substance that looked like water but of course wasn't.

"What…is…that?" Zim managed to ask between pants.

"It's lubricant. Don't worry you'll see in a minute just lie down."

Zim lay on his back and Dib pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his arousal to the cool night air. He stood on his knees at one end of the bed and began to spread Zim's legs. He pulled out the lubricant and rubbed a little on Zim's entrance and spread some up his length. He positioned himself at Zim's entrance.

"It might hurt a little when I first push in but I won't move until you say it's okay."

Dib pushed into Zim slowly but it was very easy because of the lube. Zim looked up at Dib and nodded. Dib started to move slowly and kept it slow. Zim was so fucking tight and Dib wanted to go so much faster but he wouldn't unless Zim said it was okay.

Zim began to whimper and Dib thought he might've been hurting him and slowed down even more.

"Ugh Dib faster please! Faster!"

That was enough for him! Dib started to thrust much faster and in reward Zim began to moan completely unintelligible things over and over. This egged Dib on even more and when he began to thrust deeper he found Zim's sweet spot and the Irken screamed in pleasure.

"DIB! DIB MORE! MORE MORE MORE!"

Man it was a good thing Gaz was at a sleepover and his dad was working an all-nighter at the lab. Dib continued to thrust deeper and harder, every time hitting that spot. Zim was very close and was feeling the most incredible pleasure he ever had, but to make things better Dib grabbed Zim's shaft and pumped in time with his thrusts. Zim was screaming Dib's name over and over so loud that the neighbors could hear him. Zim had never felt anything so unimaginably fantastic in his life! His stomach was getting tight and he saw spots in his vision. Then, he was in ecstasy. Zim's first orgasm hit him full force as he came hard into Dib's hand. Dib came immediately after as Zim's walls contracted around him.

Dib pulled out of Zim and lowered himself next to the alien. Zim was so tired he could barely breathe.

"Now, did that hurt?" Dib teased.

"You…are…incredible!" Zim managed to choke out between hard, shaky breaths.

Dib pulled Zim into his arms and pulled the covers up over the two of them.

"I love you Zim."

"I…love you too Dib."

The two of them drifted off to sleep in each others' arms, too tired to move.

**A/N: Well this would've been up by midnight if the power hadn't gone out for forty five minutes totally wiping out my saved work and keeping me from typing!**


	8. You Choose Now to Believe Me?

**Chapter 8: You Choose **_**Now**_** to Believe Me?**

When Dib woke up Zim was still fast asleep in his arms. He needed to go to the bathroom so he carefully slid his arm out from under Zim and stood up. He checked his clock-5:30 AM- and headed for the bathroom.

Professor Membrane had arrived home from the lab at five that morning. After he'd finished a bowl of cereal, it was still three hours until he had to pick Gaz up so he decided he'd check in on Dib. He made his way up the stairs and opened the door to Dib's bedroom.

When Dib finished and went to return to his room he noticed the door was open.

_Funny, I thought I closed that._

Suddenly he heard Zim scream and he ran down the hall to his room. What he saw when he entered terrified him.

"Son! You were right! This green boy is an alien! I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you!"

The professor had Zim on his knees on the floor, a pair of electronic handcuffs restraining him.

"I've already sent for my team to come pick us up! Dib, you'll be famous! You discovered aliens Son!"

"No! No Dad I didn't! It's only a skin condition; Zim isn't an alien! I'm insane remember! I'm your poor, insane son!"

"Oh Son, stop joking. Why would a guy with a skin condition be naked in your bed?"

"Because I'm gay Dad! I'm your gay, insane son who fucked a guy with a skin condition last night! Zim's my boyfriend and I love him! He's not an alien! I was delusional as a kid! Maybe I still am, I don't know!"

"Son that's enough with the sick jokes okay. I know Zim's an alien and I know you're perfectly sane. My team should be here soon so we can start on experiments. Weren't you always going on about seeing Zim's guts 'strewn all over an autopsy table'? Well, now you get to do it yourself Son, you should be happy!"

"I'M. NOT. FUCKING. MESSING. WITH. YOU. RIGHT. NOW. I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE SERIOUS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! ZIM'S HUMAN, I'M GAY, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, AND WE FUCKED LAST NIGHT!"

At that moment Dib heard people running up the stairs. His dad's team had arrived. They came up with a huge glass tube Dib guessed was bulletproof and the Professor swiftly uncuffed Zim and shoved him in the tube. Just as fast as he took the cuffs off Zim he slapped them onto Dib. Dib realized why Zim had stayed quiet during the whole exchange; the handcuffs restrict your ability to speak.

"Take the creature to the lab but don't start any experiments. I need to talk with my son."

The Professor's team carried Zim outside where a big white van and a smaller white car were waiting for them. They put Zim in the Van and Membrane led Dib over to the car. Dib sat on the passenger's side and his dad got in the driver's seat. Professor Membrane started to talk but kept the handcuffs on Dib so he'd stay quiet.

"Dib, listen to me. I know he's an alien, I do. None of your ridiculous shouting is going to make me think otherwise. I also know you're telling the truth about yourself. I know you're gay, and I understand the alien is your…um…partner, but the world can't know that. Do you understand how miserable your life would be if anyone found out about this? That Son is a trick question. Your life would be taken from you! If any of my associates found out you've been in intimate contact with an alien they'd kill you and incinerate your remains for fear of contamination and freakish hybrid offspring! Why do you think I put those speech restricting handcuffs on you when my team arrived? I couldn't have you shouting any more about what happened last night! Do you understand me Son?"

Dib nodded, and his dad reached over and pulled the handcuffs off him. He looked at his father and tried to think of something to say.

"Dad, I want to thank you for protecting me, but why did you have to take Zim? I know for a fact that he's not going to hurt anyone. He's lived on Earth for five years now and he hasn't conquered the entire damn race! He's just living here!"

"Son…I'm so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have taken him, but now my team knows and I can't get him back. I promise we'll keep him alive, but that's the best I can do. It's out of my hands now."

"What do you mean it's out of your hands? You're Professor fucking Membrane, the most respected member of the scientific community to ever live! How in God's name could this be out of your hands?"

"This is a matter of global security now Son. This is a matter for the world leaders to deal with."

"The world leaders that would start a war at the drop of a hat? What do they know? They're so busy fighting massive wars with their own race that they'd probably crawl into a ball and cry if they had to deal with another!"

"I know Son, but all we can do right now is go to the lab and talk this out with my associates before it gets any worse."

"THEN DRIVE!"

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long but here it is! Chapter eight is done and my writer's block has passed! Please leave your reviews so i know how you liked it and I'm going to get back to work! Thanks to all of my readers, I totally love you guys!  
>P.S. If you haven't already figured it out, the words in italics are characters' thoughts. I don't directly distingiush whose they are so you can figure that out by the word choice and context they appear in. That's one of the signatures of my writing style. I wouldn't interupt another person's thoughts in real life so i don't do it in my stories.<strong>


	9. WHAT! THE! HELL!

**Chapter 9: WHAT! THE! HELL!**

Gaz was mad. No, Gaz was pissed. No, Gaz was furious! How had her father managed to forget to pick her up from her sleepover? He promised to be there at 8:30 A.M. and now he's an hour late.

"Jez, I'm so sorry my dad forgot me. He won't pick up the phone either."

Jez was Gaz's first friend. She wanted to make a good impression and now THIS happened! Oh man was her dad going to get an earfull when she got home!

"It's totally cool Gaz. I don't mind hanging with you."

"Thanks but I have to write an essay for school today. My house is only three blocks away. I can walk from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Bye Jez, see you Monday!"

"Bye Gaz!"

The two hugged and Gaz left. That goddamned history paper was going to take her all of today and half of Sunday. Dib's stupid homeroom teacher never gave weekend homework!

_He's probably sitting on the couch in his PJ's watching reruns of "Mysterious Mysteries" right now. God! If my life were half as easy as his I'd be doing something productive instead of chasing aliens all day!_

Once Gaz arrived home she threw her duffle on the couch hoping it hit her brother, but when she didn't hear a wimpy whine she looked back to see Dib wasn't there. She figured he slept in and called out for her dad, but he didn't answer. When Gaz went upstairs to look for them she went to Dib's room first with the intention of causing him pain. When she walked in she saw the place was a total mess! The bed was torn apart and Dib's things were everywhere! Gaz knew that Dib wouldn't normally leave his room in such a disastrous state, so she ran through the house calling for her father and brother but, they were nowhere to be found.

_WHAT! THE! HELL! Where are they! Wait, Dad didn't come to get me; something is so totally wrong here! What if they're in trouble? Okay, okay, calm down Gaz. Dib might just be off being Dib; chasing Bigfoot and the like. So, where is Dad usually found? Membrane Labs! All I have to do is go down there and unleash my wrath on Dad for forgetting to pick me up and then that history paper can become priority number one._

Gaz grabbed all the money she had in her room and shoved it in her pocket, then picked up a phone book and called a taxi. When the cab pulled up outside her house she ran out, locked the door behind her, and got in the cab. She told the driver the address of the lab, sat back, and closed her eyes.

After a bit, Gaz started to realize it was taking way too long to get to the lab. Eyes still shut; she started to think it over.

_Wait, I've known since I was four years old that it takes exactly eighteen minutes to get from my house to Membrane Labs. This is taking too long! There isn't ever ANY traffic up this way. The lab is located here specifically for that reason! Wait, how long has this cab been standing still?_

At that moment Gaz snapped her eyes open and glued herself to her window. She could see the lab was just down the street, but the street was PACKED with black cars and stretch limos with all different international flags on them.

_Holy shit! What in God's name is going on here!_

Realizing that she had to get in the lab and find her dad NOW, she tossed the cab driver thirty bucks, got out, and started running through the stationery cars and limos up to the lab. When she arrived at the door a huge security guard grabbed her arm and yanked her aside.

"Where do you think you're going kid?"

Gaz sent him the coldest death glare she could muster and replied with ice coating her words.

"Don't you know **WHO** I am?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Now get out of here kid, before I have to make you leave."

Gaz became infuriated, and looked at the guard with eyes hollowed to an utterly consuming blackness rivaled only by the expanses of deep space and the most frigid, unholy depths of the ocean. She then said, with a tone as toxic as the venom of an African King Cobra:

"I. AM. THE. ONLY. DAUGHTER. OF. PROFESSOR. MEMBRANE. I DEMAND you let me into this laboratory right now, or I will send you into a dark dimension of nightmare creatures beyond the reaches of human imagination from which there is no possible hope of escape!"

For good measure, Gaz used her fingernails to put three bloody gashes in the guard's arm. The wounds started to sizzle and bubble and the guard ran off screaming, leaving the door open for Gaz to go inside.

_Gotta love the viper venom-infused nail polish!_

_**A/N: Okay there is no excuse for taking this long to post a chapter except laziness! I apologize to all my readers for such a late update and I hope you're all still interested in the story. Let me know how I'm doing! Leave reviews, good or bad, it doesn't matter. I'm open to both compliments and cridicism.**_


	10. Hmmm, What to Do?

**Chapter 10: Hmmm, What to Do?**

Dib watched as the leaders of the world arrived at Membrane labs one by one. His father had sent out the fastest jets the military had agreed to let him use to get them here on such short notice. The plan was for Dib to sit with his father in the meeting and think of a speech with all the reasons he could come up with as to why there was no threat, while the leaders took turns talking about what a threat aliens were. The thing was, Dib's mind was so clouded with worry that he couldn't think straight. He was worried about Zim's well being. He was worried about what the leaders might say in the meeting. He was worried about what the leaders might plan to do about this. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to convince the leaders that Zim is no threat. Heck! He was worried that he was worrying too much! To try to clear his head, Dib thought he'd take a walk down to the office.

* * *

><p>Gaz walked down the hallway to the office to talk to her father's secretary and find out what was happening. She quietly opened the door and slipped inside. She watched her father's perky redheaded secretary, Elizabeth, shuffle paper after paper around on her desk, still not noticing Gaz had come in.<p>

"Hey there Liz!" Gaz said to announce her presence.

"GAZ! Oh my goodness, I didn't notice you! Oh it's been so long since I've seen you! I almost didn't recognize you!"

"I know, it's been two years."

"So what can I do for you kiddo?'

"Well, you can start by telling me what all the hub-bub is about. What's going on here?"

"From what I've heard your father and brother have discovered aliens! All the world's leaders are coming for a meeting in about two hours to discuss aliens and the threat of invasion and interplanetary war."

Right after Elizabeth had finished speaking Gaz heard the door click open behind her. She whipped around to find her brother standing in the door frame, face pale and eyes bloodshot.

"Gaz, what are you doing here?"

Gaz grabbed hold of Dib's shirt and pulled him out into the hallway so Elizabeth couldn't hear them.

"Dib! You turned Zim in? How did you manage to get Dad to believe you this time?"

"Gaz I didn't turn him in! Dad found him on his own! You may not be able to believe this but-"

"-You and Zim are together. Dad found him in your bed this morning and called his team to take him."

"How in God's name did you know that?"

"One: I can see that you love Zim. It's in your eyes. Two: I had to walk home from my sleepover since Dad didn't come for me. I was looking for you and I found you room completely torn apart."

"Well, now you know what kind of a position I'm in here! I have to give a presentation to the leaders to convince them there is no threat in less than two hours! I can't even think straight let alone come up with a goddamned presentation!"

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous! Zim has to be the universe's biggest screw up! How is there any way in Hell that he's a threat?"

Dib immediately perked up upon hearing this, and got that glitter in his eyes that signaled he had a plan.

"Gaz! You're a genius!"

"Huh?"


	11. Your Flaws are Perfect

**Chapter 11: Your Flaws are Perfect.**

Dib was ecstatic! His plan was absolutely foolproof!

"Gaz come with me, we have to get home right now!"

Dib grabbed the doorknob behind him and ducked his head into the office.

"Hey Elizabeth, toss me the keys to the car Dad and I came here in."

Elizabeth opened the top drawer of her desk, pulled out a set of car keys, and tossed them to Dib.

"Here you go! Keys to car five."

"Thanks Liz, I'll be back soon!"

Dib grabbed Gaz's hand and started pulling her down the hall.

"Dib, where are we going?"

"The car garage! We've got to get home and back fast!"

"That's impossible! All the cars and limos are blocking the whole street!"

"Well then we'll have to take the back way!"

"Dib you're sixteen, you don't have a license!"

"I have a learner's permit and this is just too damn important to wait on a taxi!"

When they made it to the garage they ran over to car number five and got in. Dib proceeded to take them onto the backstreets that would get them home.

"Okay Dib, spill it. What's the plan?"

"You just said yourself that Zim is the Universe's biggest screw up right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you were absolutely right! Zim _is_ the Universe's biggest screw up. The only reason he's here is because he was banished for being a defect! So, all we have to do is go get my research on the average Irken and compare it to Zim in front of the leaders!"

"We point out everything that's wrong with him so that they won't take him seriously! That's genius!"

"I know, but the only thing I'm worried about is time. We had an hour and forty minutes when we left. The back roads take about twenty-five minutes each way, it'll take about ten minutes to get my research together, and it'll take at least twenty minutes to find Zim and get information from him. If my calculations are correct that leaves us with twenty minutes to put a presentation together."

"That should be enough time. There's a screen in the meeting room right?"

"Right."

"Then just get your laptop from your room and we'll put together a slideshow."

"Great idea Gaz."

"I know."

When Dib pulled up to the house he got Gaz's keys and ran for it. He got in and bounded up to his bedroom. In his room he grabbed his laptop and threw it on the bed. He then proceeded to pull shoebox after shoebox of information and research out of his closet and toss them by his laptop. Once all of his research was gathered up he put all the boxes and his laptop in a big black garbage bag and hauled it downstairs and out the door. He locked the door, grabbed the keys, put the bag in the backseat of the car then got in.

"Are you sure that's all of it Dib?"

"Totally sure."

"Did you get your laptop?"

"Yep it's in the bag."

"Great let's go!"

Dib got back on the road and drove as fast as the speed limit would allow.

"Dib?"

"Yeah Gaz."

"How do you know all your information is correct?"

"Well I don't, but we can check all of the facts with Zim when we get back. If we can, we'll put the presentation together with him."

"Alright then."

When they got back to Membrane Labs Dib grabbed the bag and he and Gaz immediately ran to look for their dad. They found him pacing back and forth a bit nervously in the corridor outside the meeting room.

"Ah Dib," he started, "You might want to start that plan sooner. The leaders are in there discussing war plans and- oh Gazlene! I'd forgotten about you, I'm so sorry! How did you get here?"

"Long story short, I called a cab. I'm helping Dib now."

"Oh okay, and Dib like I said you'll have to be very convincing."

"Already working on it Dad," Dib said, "but we need to know where you're keeping Zim."

"He's in the holding cell in the specimen examination room."

"Okay thanks, bye!"

Dib and Gaz took off in the direction of the specimen exam room. When they came to the entrance Gaz opened the door just a crack and peered inside. Seeing no one, she and Dib slipped in and locked the door behind them. The exam room was mostly grey. There was a large stainless steel examination table in the middle of the room. In the back corner laid several sterilization chests for dissection instruments. Toward the front of the room, a large switch board rested against the front of a very large, surprisingly well lit, plexi-glass chamber; inside which Zim sat against the back wall hugging his knees to his chest, naked, crying, and scared.

"ZIM!" Dib shouted as he dropped the bag and ran over to the switch board.

"Zim!" he yelled again, but the alien still didn't look up.

Dib turned to Gaz, "Can he hear me?" he asked her.

"NO STUPID! You have to turn on the microphone!"

Gaz pushed Dib away from the controls, flicked the mic switch, and grabbed the mouth piece.

"Hey Bug Eyes, over here!" Gaz said playfully. Zim looked up and his face contorted into a massive grin when he saw Gaz and Dib smiling in at him.


	12. Preparations

**Chapter 12: Preparations**

Zim was so excited to see Dib that he didn't even care anymore that he had no clothes on, he was just happy to know that he was safe for now at least.

"Gaz! Dib! I'm so happy to see you guys! I didn't even know you were here!"

Dib walked back over to the control board and took the microphone from Gaz.

"Gaz, see if you can unlock this cell. I'll explain the situation to Zim."

"Situation," Zim said, "what situation?"

"You see Zim when my Dad's team brought you here they alerted all the leaders of the world that there was a quote; unquote, matter of global security, that needed to be discussed immediately. So now, all the world's leaders are here and they're convinced that there's going to be a war of the worlds or something!"

"That's ridiculous! The Armada wants nothing to do with this planet."

"I know but we have to get them to believe that, and we need them to believe you're no threat so they don't order your immediate end!"

"So what do we do?"

"GOT IT!" Gaz shouted as the cell's door swung open. Dib ran inside, pulled off his trench coat, and threw it on Zim's body as he brought him in for a tight embrace. Zim zipped up the coat and gave Dib a soft, sweet kiss. Zim gave Gaz a quick hug on his way out of the cell and then turned back to Dib.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well you said you were sent to live on Earth because you're different right?"

"No. I believe my exact words were I was banished because I'm defective."

"NO! You're not defective! You're sweet and special and-"

"Dib," Gaz started, "this really isn't the time for a little chat about Zim's self esteem! We're on a tight schedule here!"

"Yeah honey I agree with Gaz. Be a good boyfriend later, I need answers now."

"Uh…yeah, um…right. Well we need you to tell us all the differences between you and a standard Irken Elite Invader. We'll show the leaders that you're against you're birth race and you'd like to live peacefully with us."

"Okay, then you might want to start writing this down because I'm REALLY screwed up. I'm pretty sure the robot arm dropped me on my head as a smeet."

"Ha-ha!"

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I'm having friends over tomorrow and I had to clean the house so I didn't get much time to write. I hope what I had intended as jokes were at least funny. Humor is not my thing but I'm a master of sarcasm and quick witted insults! =D **


	13. Only One Chance

**A/N:** Well hello everyone! I just wanted to apologize for not updating in awhile. I had a lot of family stuff to deal with and the universe decided it wanted to throw Hurricane Irene in on top of it! Well I hope you like it and the next chapter I post will be the last (finally finishing!) =)

Well anyway, I hope you like it and remember to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Only One Chance<strong>

Dib and Gaz had finished with Zim and were walking back down to the meeting room. The meeting had already started and the leaders all had their turns speaking. The floor was all Dib's. He and Gaz put together a small slideshow with Zim after he'd confirmed all their information. Dib had asked Gaz to present it with him, but she said no. Dib would have to do it all alone, but he'd do it for Zim. They came to the meeting room and knocked on the door. Their father let them in, and Gaz went to sit in the back as Dib walked to the front of the room and hooked his laptop up to the monitor. He pulled up the slideshow and turned to face the leaders.

"Hello," he started, his own confidence surprising him a bit, "Leaders of the World, my name is Dib Membrane and I'll be speaking to you today. Well, I take it you're all aware by now that we've discovered an alien life form here on Earth. You've all probably assumed the worst at this point, but I'm here to tell you that there is absolutely no threat."

The leaders turned to each other and started to whisper and murmur. They gave each other disbelieving looks and eventually turned back to Dib with doubt in their eyes.

"Allow me to explain." Dib said as he clicked the arrow key on his laptop and the first slide came up; a very recent picture of Zim with his contacts taken out and his antennae showing.

"This is the alien we've found. His name is Zim. Zim is part of the Irken race of planet Irk." Dib clicked the arrow key again and the second slide came up; a picture of Tak without her holographic disguise.

"This picture depicts an average Irken, her name is Tak. As you can see, Zim looks very different from Tak. Due to Earth's natural minerals and atmosphere, Zim has grown much taller than all other Irkens. Zim also has hair where as all other Irkens have none."

Dib clicked the arrow to bring up the last slide; a picture of the Tallest.

"These are the Tallest- the leaders of the Irkens. They are very fond of snacks and taking over planets, but want nothing to do with this sector of the universe. As I showed you before Zim is different from any normal Irken physically, but mentally also. The Irken race is asexual where Zim is… well, homosexual, and he experiences emotions such as love, compassion, and empathy, which were stamped out among the Irken race eons ago. For these reasons he was labeled defective and banished to our planet where he was living peacefully. So in conclusion, the alien life form known as Zim is one of peace and understanding and neither he nor his race poses any threat to the planet Earth."

The leaders looked a bit dumbfounded and turned to each other with shocked looks on their faces until someone shouted out: "He lies!"

At that point the room turned to chaos with the leaders shouting about invasion and the end of the world while Dib protested as best as he could. Professor Membrane, however, was very calm as he reached into his lab coat and pulled out three pairs of strange looking sunglasses. He put a pair on and walked to the back of the room toward Gaz.

"Here Gazlene, put these on."

"Why?"

"You'll see in a moment."

Gaz put on her glasses as her father went up to the front of the room and pulled Dib from the disorderly arguments.

"Here Son, put on these goggles."

"Dad this is awful! What are we going to-"

"Just put on the goggles and go stand by your sister."

Dib did as he was told as his father pulled out a small blue gun. Dib watched as his dad pulled the trigger and the room filled with a bright green light. The Professor put the gun away and took off his goggles. Dib and Gaz did the same as the leaders began to say things like: "What's happening here?" and "I don't remember anything."

"Oh everyone," Professor Membrane started, "we were just discussing international affairs. All countries agreed to get rid of their nuclear weapons and end all wars. World Peace has finally been achieved! Now if you would all move to the other room we'll be serving juice and cookies."

Once the leaders left Dib and Gaz ran up to their father.

"Dad what did you do?" Dib asked.

"Oh well I just erased their memories of the last five hours or so and apparently created World Peace."

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DO THAT BEFORE?"

"I wanted to hear your presentation!"


	14. Done and Done!

**Chapter 14: Done and Done!**

After the ordeal at Membrane Labs, everything went back to the way it was. Professor Membrane used the memory erasing gun on his team and the leaders went back to their home countries.

It was Sunday afternoon at about 2 P.M. when Zim and Dib arrived back at Zim's base after catching a movie.

"Thanks for taking me out Dib." Zim said. "The movie really helped get my mind off of what happened yesterday."

"Hey no problem, I love spending time with you. I'm glad things are back to- well whatever our lives are because you really can't can it normal!"

"Ha-ha, no lie there! Do you want to watch TV?"

"Sure why not?"

Dib and Zim plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. A newscaster popped up.

"And now more on the latest story! World Peace achieved over night!"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY! I've finally finished! Well, I hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what you think! Glittergirl73 out!**


End file.
